Sky, Sun and Moon
by SilverStormracer
Summary: After their car breaks down near the Grand Canyon, a set of twins from Chicago find themselves right smack in the middle of a Decepticon ambush. Ch2-In which the girls witness a Bot/Con battle and Kendra has a crush on a certain set of Cybertronian twins.
1. Ambush

Title: Sky, Sun and Moon

Author: SilverStormracer

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Kyla and Kendra Maxwell.

Dedication: This is dedicated to **TheMusicOfMySoul** since Transformers was the fandom that brought her and I together on Tumblr XD I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! DEAL WITH IT!

**Outside Page, Arizona**

"Of course," the woman muttered as she slammed the hood of the white station wagon down and huffed as she brushed her long curly red hair over her shoulder. "Transmission blew out." Glancing at her twin in the passenger seat, she sighed and stretched her arms over her head before sighing softly.

"So how are we going to get into town?" the other redhead asked, popping the door open and climbing out, leaning against the side of the car with a sigh. "We're eight miles out and it's too hot to walk all that way."

"Kyla don't panic we'll figure something out."

"Kendra…"

Kendra's green eyes caught her twin's brown ones from across the roof of her car. "C'mon, Kyla," she said, bending down to grab the map from off the dash board. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to get there from here."

Picking up her purse, Kyla sighed and shut the car door as she nodded at her sister. "Yeah, I hope so," she said as she moved around the car to her sister's side, peering at the map. Bending down, she squinted a little bit against the colored glare of the sun on the map, running her finger along the line marking the road. "Yeah it does look like about eight miles out…maybe we should get started," she finished with a huff.

As the two studied the map, a low rumble echoed across the desert. Looking up, Kendra squinted against the sun. "Huh sounds like…"

"Is there a military base around here anywhere?" Kyla said, grabbing the map and ducking behind the car. "Because I swear that was a fighter jet."

Kendra was about to say something when the jet roared overhead.

The red-haired twins could only stare as, in what could probably be called the biggest shock of their lives….

The jet turned into a giant robot.

"Oh my God…" Kyla breathed, pressing herself back against the car as she stared, her heart pounding in her chest. "What is that…?"

Kendra shrugged and stayed quiet, only moving to peek over the front of the car when she heard squealing brakes. "Kyla look!" she said, pointing at the four cars that had arrived; a red Ferrari, blue Chevy Volt, and two Corvette Stingrays, one gold, one silver. As the two looked on in awe, they started to change as well.

Kyla shook off the shock and looked around for a moment before grabbing her sister's hand. "We need to get out of here," she said quickly.


	2. Witnesses To Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Kyla and Kendra. As a warning, I am horrible at writing fight scenes, but I am trying my best here! ^^; Also thank you to my reviewers: Topkicker26, kaaayyytteee, Kago of the Funk, and annebellelennox! Sorry this took so long to get out but as said, I suck at writing fight scenes!_

**Sky, Sun and Moon**

**by SilverStormracer**

**Chapter 2**

"Someone needs to cover those humans!" the silver mech said, pointing to the two women as they bolted across the road to hide in the run-down old gas station nearby. "Sunstreaker, I know you won't so—"

"No kidding, bro," the gold one grumbled as he shot at the first arrival, then whipped his head around as the sound of more jet engines ripped through the burning desert air. Swearing in some language the girls didn't understand, he said, "More Seekers incoming!"

The blue mech, standing at the edge of the road, glanced over his shoulder as Kendra and Kyla ducked into the building, and then looked back at his comrades. "No worries, Sideswipe, I'll cover them!" he said as he started across the road, blue sparks crackling around his hands.

"Got it, Jolt!"

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll do what I can," he muttered to himself as he positioned himself between the battle and the door leading into the store.

Kyla let out a yelp when a crash was heard outside, and she dove behind the counter where the old cash register was. "Kendra, back here!"

"Wait, I want to see what's going on," Kendra said as she crept towards the front window and peeked out just in time to see the red mech - the only one whose name she didn't know yet - haul himself up off of Jolt, who apparently he'd been thrown into by the first jet…thing that had landed. Flicking a glance up to the two brothers, green eyes widened as she watched them in a whirling dervish of destruction, literally ripping the other two Seekers apart. "Whoa…" she breathed, ducking down so they wouldn't know they'd been spotted. "If they were human, I'd swear I was in love," she muttered as she peeked back over the dirty windowsill.

"What was that?" Kyla whispered, having slipped up next to her sister. Kendra just gave her twin a flat stare then turned her gaze back out to the battle as it ended with a pair of booms across the road as the two that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were fighting disappeared in bright explosions as the third one had evidently escaped.

"They're so awesome," Kendra breathed in awe as she pushed herself up to her feet. "You think it's over?"

"Yeah I think so, but let's wait to be sure."

Kendra was about to nod when there was a tap on the window. "You two okay in there?" Jolt asked, his blue optics glowing as he peered into the dusty room. "It's over."

Kyla scrambled up to her feet and grinned. "Yeah we're fine," she said. "Um…okay, so…you're Jolt, Sunstreaker's the…gold one, right? Sideswipe's the silver one, and-"

"You okay Mirage?" Sideswipe asked as the red mech glared in the direction his opponent had fled in. "Sideswipe, I'm fine," he grumbled in a gruff, Italian-accented voice.

"-and that's Mirage, okay," Kyla finished before tugging her sister over next to her as they stepped out of the store, Kendra unable to take her eyes off of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I'm Kyla Maxwell, and this is my twin sister Kendra. It's very nice to meet you guys."

"Hmph," was all Sunstreaker said, pretty much ignoring the two after that. Sideswipe gave the two women what passed for an apologetic look for him and said, "You'll have to forgive my brother, he does not like humans at _all_."

"It's all right," Kendra said, the ease of which she started talking to them covering up the fact she was still scared out of her wits. "Not everyone can, I guess."

"So….now what?" Kyla asked after falling silent for a few minutes. "The transmission in our car blew out and it's way too hot to walk into town from here."

Looking between his comrades for a moment, Jolt then crouched down towards the two redheads and looked at them. "Need a ride?"

"Sure!" they said in unison, without a second thought.


End file.
